Hiei vs. Itachi Uchiha
Backgrounder_(716).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Hiei vs. Itachi Uchiha is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Featuring Hiei from YuYu Hakusho against Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. Description Yu Yu Hakusho vs Naruto! Which emo, angst, ocular powered, speedy warrior will walk away Interlude Bolt: They're emo. They're angst. They're ocular powered. They're awesome. Rush: Hiei. The speed demon of Yu Yu Hakusho. Bolt: And Sasuke Uchiha. The ninja...wait what? He's fighting Itachi? What about Sasuke? They have a much better connection! Rush: Well we couldn't do that fight since it's taken, so this is the next best thing. Bolt: Whatever. And Itachi, the big brother of Sasuke Uchiha. He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hiei (Cue Hiei's Theme) Rush: Jaganshi Hiei is the shortest of the main 4 Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Bolt: But don't let his height fool you. Even though he's only 4' 10," he's one deadly demon. Rush: But his backstory is not the happiest. Hiei was known as Imiko, which means cursed child, because he was born a male fire demon to an "ice maiden," an all female race. Bolt: An all female race? How do they reproduce? Rush: I don't know. Bolt: Are was born a male then? Rush: He was born a male because his mother "interacted" Bolt: Just say banged. Rush: "Interacted" with a male fire demon outside her isolationist Koorime community, which led to Hiei being cast out as an infant and thrown over the mountain in which he was born. After surviving his fall down to the surface of Makai, Hiei was found and raised by a gang of bandits, but it didn't last long. After realizing the value of the Tear Stone shed by his mother at his birth, he wore the Stone in full view of everyone, hoping to attract enemies to kill. Bolt: Hiei is definitely those type of kids your parents tell you not to hang out with. At the age of 5, Hiei achieved the Youki status of A class. Rush: For those who don't know, an A class demon is considered to be the equivalent to a 9 tailed beast. They're pretty much country level threats. Bolt: So this 5 year was that much of a threat? AT THE AGE OF 5!? DAAAAAANG Rush: Well that was until he one got the Jagan implant from Shigure, the demon chiropractor/surgeon. Bolt: Yeah in return for Hiei telling Shigure about his life story. Hiei knew this process would drain his strength but he went ahead and did it anyway and it reduced his strength to a D-Class demon. I don't know what he was thinking. I wouldn't have done it. Rush: Well it was kind of a smart choice because this led to Hiei having a lot of new powers and abilities. After taking up training from Shigure in the art of swordsmanship, Hiei became a master swordsman. Bolt: Hiei prefers to overpower his foes with brute force and superior speed. I like this strategy but Hiei usually rushes into battle without any kind of strategy. Rush: Well that doesn't mean he can't get tactical. Hiei usually uses his wits and body in order to get a successful hit on his opponent. This makes Hiei a little unpredictable at times. Bolt: This guy just takes beatings, stabbings, and impalements like it's nobody's business. Does this guy have a healing factor? Rush: I don't know if he does but he sure acts like he has one. Bolt: But he has to have one. How did he get his hand back when it got cut off in his fight with Shigure? Rush: I don't know actually. Bolt: I mean he has to have one. His impalement wounds, stabbings, etc just seems to heal. Rush: Maybe it's just a way to show he can really take a beating. Bolt: Doubt it. Rush: Hiei is resistant to the flames of the "living world," due to his father being a fire demon. He's also resistant to the cold. This was demonstrated when Hiei withstood a direct hit from Seiryu the Blue Dragon's Ice Dragon technique Bolt: Hiei is no doubt the fastest character in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe. He was fast enough to slice Seiryu 16 times before he could throw a punch. That's impressive, but it's more impressive since Seiryu can throw hundreds of punches IN A SPLIT SECOND. Rush: That would mean that Hiei has the potential to slice Seiryu 1600 times by the time he throws all (at least) 100 punches(since 16 x 100=1600). And Hiei can even go faster since this is all in a split second and a split second is a fraction of a second. Bolt: Dang. Rush: And he was only a lower class level demon so he's only gotten faster since then. Bolt: Dang. Rush: As a side effect of his speed, Hiei can produce afterimages of himself in order to confuse opponents who are unable to follow his movements. Hiei can move at speeds faster than Massively Hypersonic and move even faster than that. Bolt: But his best abilities come from his Jagan Eye. Rush: With his surgically implanted third eye, Hiei can display wide array psychic abilities- including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, break out of illusions and erasing memories. The eye also allows him to control the minds of both weaker demons and humans. Hiei's abilities with this eye are formidable. Bolt: With his Jagan Eye, Hiei can transform into the Jaganshi form. In this form, Hiei's skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. Also Jagan is greatly increased, enhancing Hiei's already-great speed, allowing him to paralyze his foes with a binding curse, bolstering his physical strength, and giving him the capacity to summon multiple dragons. Rush: Hiei has only went into this form once however. He usually relies on his best ability to battle. Bolt: The Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei: Dragon of the darkness flame! Rush: With this, Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and create a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it, but it can be more or less directed at a target. Bolt: Gee, I wonder who can control it. Rush: The Dragon is extremely dangerous. It's hotter than the flames of the living world. It burns the opponent into ashes. Bolt: But Hiei can enhance his powers by absorbing the dragon. After absorbing the dragon, Hiei gains a massive boost in speed, strength, and defense. When he first used this technique, Hiei showed the inability to feel pain. He displayed this by tanking hits from Bui, a B-Class Demon. However he showed pain when he fought Sensui. Rush: A few people have been able to repel the dragon. Bui, Mukuro, and Sensui were able to push off the dragon. Bolt: Well to be fair, the dragon wasn't meant to kill Mukuro and she could cut through time and space. Rush: Hiei has also showed the ability to drain energy in his fight with Bui. He managed to drain Bui's "battle aura." Hiei has a bunch of other abilities he can use in battle also like Fist of the Mortal Flame, Flamethrower, Sword of the Darkness Flame(which killed a person who was immune to swords and fire btw, and Black Dragon Wave. Bolt: Hiei earns my respect. He's held his own against Mukuro, who could cut through time and space, bested Bui, and slayed 1000 A class demons. Oh and he's over 500 years old. Somehow he's found the fountain of youth. ''' Rush: However, Hiei has one major weakness. If the Jagan Eye is hit or splashed, his powers become crippled for a limited amount of time. '''Bolt: Well good thing the only people who's hit him the eye are people who know that's his weakness. Hiei is the most dangerous character in the YYH verse Hiei: Don't worry fool, we've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course, after we win the tournament I can't guarantee anything Itachi Uchiha (Shadow7615) (Cue Itachi Uchiha Theme) Rush: Itachi Uchiha, even today, a lot of people remember him for murdering his entire clan... for some reason. Bolt: Well, that aside, Itach would be invited to join the criminal organisation, the Akatsuki, ten unique individuals gathered from across the five villages, their goal? To unite the ten tailed beasts to save the world. Rush: Itachi was among the first known members of the Akatsuki to join them, upon joining, he befriended and allied with Kisame Hoshigake. Bolt: This guy would be awesome on a fishing trip, and each member of the Akatsuki had a unique ability, and Itachi was no different. Rush: All Uchihas possessed a Sharingan in their eyes, and Itachi particularly was able to evolve his Sharingan further, developing into the Mangekyo Sharingan, which was achieved after he witnessed his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, commit suicide. Bolt: Man, that's deep, but the Sharingan is only the beginning of Itachi's awesome power, As an Uchiha, Itachi's chakra was naturally strong, which comes in handy when you're incredibly powerful. Rush: The Uchiha Clan have a natural affinity for Fire based Jutsu, and Itachi's favourite is Great Fireball Technique, however, Itachi wasn't one-sided with his Jutsu, He was also a skilled Water Release user, able to perform the Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Bolt: His other chakra nature transformations included Wind, Yin, and Yang Release, but another of Itachi's favourites is Amaterasu, the most powerful fire-based jutsu, many say Amaterasu burn as hot as the sun itself. Rush: Which would suggest Amaterasu burns as hot as 5,726 degrees Celsius, additionally, Itachi is a skilled martial artist, capable of fighting ninja military police without difficulty, Itachi also follows the ninja Shadow Clone ability and is able to duplicate him many times. Bolt: He can even use Crows as Shadow Clones too, just when you think you got him, BAM! It's a bunch of crows, but my favourite things in Itachi's arsenal is his Genjutsu and his Susanoo. Rush: Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan is capable of casting illusions to his foes, many of them involving crows, but he didn't keep these illusions long lasting, he often used them to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing him to end fights before they even began Bolt: Man, that sounds tough, I better not look Itachi in the eyes. Rush: Oh, he can also put you under illusion without eye contact too. Bolt: Goddamn it, let's talk about Itachi's Susanoo, standing dozens of meters tall, the Susanoo surrounds Itachi in an ethereal body at Itachi's command, it not only doubled as more defence, but even more offense, Itachi's Susanoo possessed a sword and the Yata Mirror. Rush: A shield that was said to reflect any attack by changing its chakra nature to counterbalance an attack, which made Itachi nearly untouchable in his Susanoo, but his Susanoo has been damaged, even destroyed before, and using the Susanoo also taxes one of the Sharingan's weaknesses. Bolt: If Itachi ever overuses his Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities, he'll eventually go blind over time, plus his Susanoo also depletes large amounts of chakra, moreso than any other ability. Rush: And Itachi's reserves of chakra aren't high, preventing him from participating in prolonged battles, if he fights for too long, he'll eventually become too reliant on his more natural abilities. Bolt: But still, this is a guy who's accomplished a lot of stuff, he's defeated other members of the Akatsuki, became one of the first Susanoo users in decades and has completed no fewer than 340 Ninja Missions over the course of 13 years. Rush: And despite people thinking Itachi is a cold, merciless mass-murderer, he's actually a nice guy, in fact, his favourite hobby is eating at traditional japanese cafés. Bolt: Yeah, Itachi was never truly evil, he was just put into a position he couldn't escape from. Rush: And at the end of the day, Itachi just wanted to see his brother Sasuke grow up into a powerful ninja, just as he did. Itachi: The village does have its dark side and its inconsistencies, but I'm still Konoha's Itachi Uchiha. Intermission Rush: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Strunton "Alright everybody! It's time for the next match of the finals!" the female announcer said. "Over here is Jaganshi Hiei. And in this corner is Itchy Uchiha." "That's Itachi," Itachi said. "Ooops. My bad," the announcer said. Both fighters stared at each other. Hiei readied his sword. "READY? SET? GO!" the announcer yelled. Hiei stood in place. He swung his sword two times. He appeared to not be moving. "Nice trick," Itachi started. "In the end I'll turn your fantasies into reality." "Heh. Your whole nervous system. It leaves much to be desired," Hiei said with a smirk on his face. "What?" Itachi said. Then Itachi looked at his chest and noticed two slash marks on his chest. Hiei sliced him faster than his nerves could detect the pain. Itachi fell on his knees. (Cue Naruto-Kokuten) "Your eyes are rather slow," Hiei taunted. "Too bad." Hiei began to walk off. Hiei stopped and looked back. "I will erase you here!" Itachi said FIGHT! Itachi stood up. He stared at Hiei. Hiei smirked. "Are you going to make a move or just look at how beautiful I am?" Itachi stared. "I don't know what your tactic is right now but staring at me is doing nothing," Hiei said. "Like a true amateur you just failed to take advantage of the situation. A mistake that will prove fatal." "Alright," Itachi said. "If it's that serious then go ahead and kill me to get it over with then. That is if you get past my Sharigan!" Itachi dashed towards Hiei, throwing multiple ninja stars towards Hiei. Hiei dodged every star. Itachi threw one last ninja star. Hiei saw it and jumped into the air, dodging it. However Hiei saw Itachi disappear at blinding speeds. "He's fast," Hiei said. Appearing right behind Hiei, Itachi thrust his sword forward to stab Hiei. He felt it hit Hiei, but Hiei disappeared from his sight. "What?" Itachi questioned "Your aim is as broad as your acts," Hiei said. "Can you at least try to hit me next time." Itachi squinted his eyes. He dashed towards Hiei. Itachi threw a sword swing but Hiei dodged. The two began to throw multiple sword swings towards each. Hiei lunged his sword towards Itachi. Itachi barely dodged, but his arm was cut. Itachi wiped the blood from his arm. "Alright," Itachi said activating his Mangekyo Sharigan. "I'll show you the consequence for messing with an Uchiha!" Hiei took off his head band. "Prepare yourself for..." Hiei's hand caught on fire. "...the Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei shot the fire at Itachi. The fire landed on Itachi. Hiei smirked. However, the smirk went away when he saw Itachi turn into crows. They quickly flew behind Hiei. Hiei turned around. He saw Itachi in the air. "Fire Style! Great Fireball Technique!" Itachi yelled. The fire came towards Hiei. Hiei didn't move and tanked the fire attack. Itachi dashed towards Hiei. He unsheathed his sword to slice Hiei, but Hiei dodged it barely. Itachi quickly threw more ninja stars, except this time they had way more force behind them. Hiei dodged the stars, but they were destroying tiles on the stadium ground. Hiei hopped out of the way. When he landed, he stared at Itachi. "I will crush you!" Itachi said. Itachi dashed towards Hiei with great speed. He impaled Hiei. Hiei yelped in pain. Itachi took the sword out of Hiei. Next attack. "Amaterasu!" Itachi said, covering Hiei in the black flames. Itachi panting, he sighed in relief. "I wouldn't rest just yet," Hiei said getting up from the ground. "What?!" Itachi exclaimed. "How is that possible!?" Hiei gave Itachi a great punch to the face. "Alright. Time for my next move." Itachi distinguished the Amaterasu flame on Hiei since it had no affect. "There's no way you can beat when I," Itachi put up his ultimate defense. "Susanoo." Hiei looked at Itachi's Susanoo. "So, it takes a lot more than that to bang you," Hiei said while a red aura appeared around him. He dashed towards Itachi's Susanoo. "Here comes a lot more." He kicked Susanoo with great force, but nothing happened. Susanoo swung his sword to hit Hiei, but he missed. Actually Hiei just dodged it. More sword slashes from Susanoo appeared but Hiei dodged it still. Hiei dashed towards Susanoo. Susanoo backhanded Hiei and this time it hit Hiei. Itachi then attempted hit Hiei with more Amaterasu attacks. Hiei dodged them. Hiei attempted to cut Susanoo but he was backhanded again. "Heh, nice try," Itachi taunted. Hiei took the bandages off his hand. He ran towards Itachi angrily. "NOW YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Hiei yelled. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" the dragon charged towards Itachi. Itachi used Yata Mirror. The dragon hit the mirror and was reflected. The dragon aimed towards Hiei. Hiei dodged his own attack. He fired another but Itachi deactivated Susanoo, and disappeared. Hiei was panting. Out of nowhere he noticed ninja stars coming from all sorts of directions. Hiei sliced them down. Itachi quickly dashed towards Hiei. He stabbed him with a kunai. "Ahh!" Hiei quickly yelped, stumbling back a bit. The fighters stared at each. "Genjutsu," Itachi said. Hiei began to see all sorts of illusions. "What's happening?" Hiei wondered. "Heh. You may be skilled. But not even you can break out of genjutsu. Like I said. I'll turn your fantasies into reality." Itachi readied his weapon to attack. Itachi stopped as he saw Hiei's headband tear apart, revealing his Jagan Eye. Hiei's eye glowed and Hiei was soon out of the genjutsu. "That's not possible," Itachi said. "You know what else is not possible? You still being alive this long," Hiei said. "I'm finishing this. DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei fired the dragon. Susanoo was reactivated. It used Yata Mirror to deflect the dragon again. The dragon was aimed at Hiei. Hiei didn't run away from it this time. The dragon hit Hiei. Itachi looked at Hiei got hit. "Finally," Itachi said. "It's over." "HAHAHAHAHA!" "What?!" Itachi said as he saw Hiei was alive. "You think I'd let my own attack hit me if it was going to kill me? Honestly. You're not that smart," Hiei said as he absorbed the dragon. "I WILL NOT LOSE! YOU WILL NOT BEAT A UCHIHA!" Itachi said. Hiei dashed towards Susanoo, clenching his fist. Itachi activated his defense. Hiei threw a punch. Susanoo was broken. Itachi's eyes widen. "Impossible! I'M NOT LOSING TO YOU!" Itachi dashed towards Hiei. He threw a punch and Hiei caught the punch. "Heh," Hiei said. Itachi began to feel drained. "My......chakra," Itachi said as he felt his chakra quickly depleting. Itachi fell to the ground. Hiei took his sword. "You were a worthy adversary. Too bad you couldn't put a better fight," Hiei said. "Everyone's right. I should've fought Sasuke." Those were the last words Itachi heard. Hiei stabbed the sword into Itachi's head. K.O! Conclusion Rush: Itachi fought to the best of his abilities, but Hiei had him outclassed. Bolt: It's pretty obvious that Hiei physically dominated Itachi in strength, speed, and durability, especially speed. Rush: Itachi's Sharigan may be able to keep up with opponents faster than himself, but a Sharigan can't keep up with every fast opponent. Bolt: Yeah, remember how Kakashi had a Sharigan but couldn't notice one of Naruto's attacks, or how Naruto in general can speed blitz those with Sharigans? Yeah Hiei is more than fast enough to keep Sharigan from tracking him. Rush: Itachi is smart and strategic, but Hiei's unpredictability made it hard for Itachi to accurately make the right strategy. Bolt: I mean Hiei is always just throwing his body on the line just to get successful hits, even if it means cutting off his own hand. Rush: Hiei also had a counter for almost anything Itachi could throw at him. Amaterasu was countered by Hiei's immunity to living world flames. Genjutsu is counter by Jagan Eye. You get the idea Bolt: And even though Itachi has completed 340 missions in 13 years, Hiei has over 500 years of combat experience. In the end, Itachi couldn't make the cut Rush: The winner is Hiei Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Ninja vs. Demon Category:Season Finale Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'YuYu Hakusho vs. Naruto' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Redeemed Villain themed battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles